Lucky
by Rain-witch-85
Summary: ...She doesn't know how lucky she is... hhr


Disclaimer; I don't own any Harry Potter character. They are owned by JK Rowling, the respective publishers and by WB. No profit is being made, well maybe one the fun of doing it. ; P  
I only own Patricia  
Forward: Ok well this fan fic is a bit out of the ordinary the main character is a girl named Patricia you'll know about her in the story ohh and this is completely h/hr

Hope you enjoy. Cheers!

p.s its only one shot long

Well I'm here getting ready for my cousins wedding. Oh how much I envy her she found true love and nothing more, love to the fullest.

Don't get me wrong I love her so much Hermione is my favorite cousin and I'm the only family member on Herm's side that was allow here to this wizard wedding, that's because no muggles are allowed. That is wrong if you ask me, they can go to a muggles wedding yet my aunt and uncle can't come because they are muggles. The good thing is that Herm and Harry are going to have, you could say, 2 wedding one muggle and one magical. I promised my uncles I would take as much pictures as I could. Well I do feel a bit out of place, you see I'm not a witch yet I'm not a muggle. Weird you say I know I'm the only muggle who isn't affected by spells. I mean the spells placed around like in Hogwarts , which is where I am this instant… ohh right getting out of topic.. I can see the castle not a ruined old place. It's a bit weird actually neither Hermione nor Dumbledore know what I am, funny huh. Dumbledore says that my soul was trained to be a witch yet I'm not sure that's why I can see the castle nor why the spells don't affect me.

I remember when I was 8 years that I told Hermione that she shouldn't lie to me because I knew what she was, of couse she said I was just playing and that she was just like me a normal girl. It wasn't until the dememtors attacked and I wasn't affected she understood I was special. Hermione was 17 and I was 12 so she stared searching and searching, she still does to the day. She was so happy to learn that to me magic was a second nature and that she can chare that with me. I can't cast spells or anything like that. It's just weird… and Im getting out of subject ... again...

So about Hermione, yes she is my cousin and she is getting married today in 2 hourss he is so nervous you should see her she is checking her hair and her dress for the one millionth 12 hundredth and second time. Its so funny Mrs Weasley tried to calmed her but she only left her fuzzing about her hair even more, I guess it didn't work so its my turn.

"Oh my god.. two hours to go, what I'm I going to do. What if Harry desides its best for us not to go on with this…."

"Herm, calm down you'll do great and you HAVE to calm down. I know that both of you were made for each other"

"How do you know, you're only 18 years old Pat."

"I know but that doesn't mean I that I'm blind or nether the less not old enough to know. You have known him all you're life, he is handsome, brave, intelligent and sweet. Hes perfect for you"

"But I mean. I just…"

"Come on Herm, I know this is for real you are meant to be with him, while I'm meant to be alone"

"What do you mean to be alone?"

"Well unlike you, I know that the guy in my dreams is just there in my dreams. Unlike you, you have Harry."

"Oh Pat sometimes you seem the oldest one"

"No you're just to nervous to think staight, you were ment to be with some one and I'm not that's the truth and I have learned to cope with it"

"But you're so beautiful, I know there a hundred of guy out there lined out for you"

"Jajaja, look herm I know every one tells me the same thing but then how can you explain that Im 19 years old and that I have never had a boyfriend, and never the less had my first kiss."

"But he will come I'm sure. You'll find him"

"I won't and I know that, and I'm perfectly fine with that. Now its you're wedding isn't it?

"Yes it is."

"Well then be happy and live for me the one thing I'm never going to live."

"You will you will Pat, it just takes time"

"Herm I'm fine with that, there is no place for me and love in the same body you could say, jajajajajaja"

"What so funny, my dear old little cousin"

"First of all I'm only 5 year younger than you are and second I just remembered when you denied you're feelings for Harry to me"

"When was that?"

"Since I know you"

"WHAT?... I known you longer than Harry 5 year to be exact"

"Yes well I'm talking about when you were 15 turning 16 during your vacations after your 5 year."

"Oww yes I should known than that you're a mmmm am ok so I don't know yet. But I will."

"And when you do please do tell me what I am."

"Ok I will research when I come back from Hawaii."

"Just take a lot of pictures you know I need them"

"For what?"

"Herm it's for my portrait, well not mine the one I'm making for you."

"Ow, yes silly me"

"Ok ready? Time to go"

"Go where?"

"To you're wedding, its in 5 minutes"

"Wow, time does go fast when we talk doesn't it?

"Yes it does come now, lets go I have to enter before you as I am the bridesmaid."

"Yes, I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Why I envy my cousin you say just look at her dancing in the middle of the dance floor, with a million dollar smile and a gold ring around her finger.

She is so lucky and in really happy for her.

I just know I will never learn the true meaning of love, like she did when she was just 11 years old.

Ok well I know it a bit different … ok I accept it its weird

But well I'm weird so it ok please review

Good, bad, horrible... anything just review ok?

Thanks. Cheers!


End file.
